envol vers la liberté
by Necromant70
Summary: Harry décide de quitter Poudlard, et de rejoindre une autre école pour être libre, même si Voldemort et Dumbledore le cherche pour le récupérer et le contrôler, en plus il a l'AD qui l'est encore fidèle et feront tout pour l'aider. "cage dorée despotique"
1. Prologue, une nuit pleine de révélations

Diclamer: l'histoire d'origine et les personnages que je n'ai pas crée appartiennent à J.

* * *

><p>Prologue : une nuit pleine de révélation<p>

Sévérus grommela en faisant sa ronde journalière : demain les élèves partiraient pour deux, insignifiants et largement trop courts, mois de vacances.  
>En cette période les élèves se croyaient tout permis et il les soupçonnait fortement d'avoir fait un pacte pour lui rendre la vie infernale : en à peine 1h, il avait collé plus de personnes qu'en 1 mois pour les 6 premières années. Les 7ème année n'auraient rien, ils le savaient parfaitement, et en profitaient pleinement ce qui le mettait dans une colère noire.<p>

Tous les ans c'était pareil.

Alors qu'il traversait la tour d'astronomie, il remarqua un élève sur la rambarde : il reconnut instantanément Potter.  
>Exactement comme son père, il se moquait éperdument des règles.<br>Il remarqua qu'il regardait le ciel avec le même sourire que Lily, un sourire qu'il adorait regarder quand il était jeune. Il secoua la tête, il devait se reprendre : ce gamin se moquait des règles et mettait sa vie en danger. Il pouvait se faire attaquer à tout moment.

- « Potter, vous savez que vous n'avez pas le droit d'être ici, retenue  
>l'année prochaine ! » gronda Sévérus, en colère.<p>

C'est vrai, il avait outrepassé les règles pour sauver son parrain. Et résultat des courses, il avait causé indirectement la mort dudit parrain.

- « Ce n'est pas la première fois que je suis dehors, mais vous ne vous  
>demandez pas pourquoi je me suis laissé attraper ? » répliqua haineusement<br>Potter, plissant les yeux comme quand Lily était énervée.

- « Votre ego a décidément la même taille que votre effronterie ! » répondit hargneusement le professeur de potion.

- « C'est simple, continua Harry sans tenir compte de la réponse de son  
>interlocuteur, l'année prochaine, je ne serais pas là. Donc je n'ai plus<br>aucune raison de respecter les règles. »

Harry eut un sourire moqueur, le même que Lily, ce qui stupéfia le professeur : il ressemblait plus à Lily qu'au premier abord. Puis il partit tranquillement sans tenir compte de l'air surpris du professeur.

- « Vous voulez dire, quoi par là ? » demanda le professeur qui semblait frappé  
>par la foudre.<p>

- « Je vais vivre ma vie, sans le joug tyrannique de Dumbledore, Voldemort, et vous qui avez tué Sirius ! » rajouta-il hargneusement, en se retournant et en le regardant froidement de ses yeux vert émeraude.

- « Vous mettez la faute sur celle des autres, comme c'est puérile ! » s'exclama  
>dédaigneusement Rogue.<p>

Contre toute attente, Harry eut un rire froid, alors qu'un sourire désabusé trainait sur ses lèvres pâles comme son teint. Rogue remarqua les cernes trainant sur ses yeux émeraude : Harry avait l'air d'avoir du mal à dormir depuis longtemps.

- « Vous me prenez pour un idiot professeur ? J'ai appris quelques petites choses sur l'occlumencie. Premièrement, il m'aurait fallu des années pour arrêter efficacement quelqu'un comme Voldemort, surtout à cause du lien. La meilleure chose à faire aurait été de m'aider à isoler le lien et le bloquer, n'est-ce pas professeur ? »

Le professeur abordait un air ahuri, alors que son esprit était bloqué sur les paroles du fils de Lily.

-« Quant à Dumbledore, il m'a lâchement abandonné. Vous avez voulu me  
>fragiliser à chaque attaque pour me rendre plus malléable, moins fort, ce qui<br>arrangeait Dumbledore et Voldemort. »

Harry s'arrêta et cracha ces derniers mots avec hargne :

- « Après la mort de Sirius, je me suis mis à fond à l'occlumencie. Et vous savez quoi ? J'ai passé les premiers jours à réparer vos dégâts ! Vous avez fragilisé mon esprit, ce n'est pas le peine de me mentir. » rajouta-t-il.

Ses paroles achevèrent le professeur qui ne savait plus quoi dire.

Harry partit, laissant Rogue seul avec ses pensées. Ce dernier s'effondra sur le  
>dallage. Comme une énième provocation, l'étoile de Sirius était particulièrement brillante ce soir.<p>

- « Lily, je suis désolé, je le jure ! Je ne voulais pas le faire. J'étais tellement aveuglé par ma colère contre James que je n'ai même pas vu que je faisais souffrir ton fils. »

Une larme coula sur la joue du professeur, ce qui n'était pas arrivé depuis 15 ans.

* * *

><p>Je tiens à remercier, yue, klaude et octo pour leur encouragement, ça me fait chaud au coeur.<p>

Je tiens aussi à remercier aussi Deubelyou pour être ma béta-readrice et pou l'immense travail qu'elle fait.

Je publierais, le chapitre 2 des que je pourrais, si vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas.


	2. Chapter 2: Le jeu commence

Chapitre 2: Les choses commencent à bouger

Disclamer: L'histoire et les personnages d'origine appartiennent à J.

* * *

><p>Prologue:<p>

Dans un magnifique palais, une personne était assise sur un somptueux trône avec de magnifiques habits. Mais, contrairement à ce qu'ils semblaient montrer, cette personne était maigre. Ses yeux brillaient d'une détermination farouche, son visage était rempli de sagesse et, malgré son vielle âge, elle semblait en pleine forme. Un sourire amusé trônait sur ses lèvres.

- « Jamais je n'aurais du dire que les Potter étaient finis, ce petit va faire un acte qui va me laisser pantois. » murmura-t-il avant de rire.

/

Harry se réveilla tranquillement en pleine forme.

Il avait complètement changé. Ses cheveux avaient noircis et étaient maintenant attachés en une longue queue de cheval. Il ne portait plus de lunettes, ce qui dévoilait entièrement son regard émeraude, qui avait augmenté en intensité. Son corps s'était affiné et musclé. De plus, il semblait plus calme et plus réfléchi : une force tranquille semblait l'entourer.

Calmement, il se leva et alla dans la grande salle. Il n'était que 7H et, à cette heure-là, personne n'était réveillé.  
>Il quitta la salle en ne faisant aucun bruit, curieusement, il semblait être accueilli par une grâce hors du commun. Il entra dans la forêt interdite : elle était étonnement silencieuse. Bizarrement, il n'y avait aucun animal, aucun bruissement, aucun vent… elle semblait le tester.<p>

Harry eut un rire froid et inquiétant. Il se dirigea vers les sombrals, en s'avançant dans une clairière. Dans cette clairière se trouvait Luna qui était en train de caresser un sombral. Harry ne put retenir un sourire affectueux en la voyant. Ce sourire était un sourire rempli d'amitié, l'une des rares forces qui était aussi puissante que l'amour.

- « Salut, Harry. Toi aussi t'es venu les voir ? » Demanda gentiment Luna en souriant, sans se retourner. Normalement personne n'aurait pu le remarqué : il ne faisait aucun bruit, mais il avait depuis longtemps arrêté de se questionner sur Luna.

- « Oui. » répondit-il en souriant. Luna restait Luna. Et, une chose était sure avec elle, c'était qu'elle était dans un autre monde et qu'elle voyait des choses que les autres ne pouvaient pas voir, car elle voyait les choses à la manière d'un enfant.

- « Tu vas devenir un magicien moldu toi aussi ? » demanda Luna alors que Harry la rejoignait pour caresser l'animal.

- « Et, oui, je vais faire jaillir cette part qui est en nous, que tout le monde admire. » déclara Harry en rigolant.  
>Si une personne les avait écoutés, elle n'aurait rien compris. Mais Harry comprenait parfaitement ce qu'elle voulait dire.<p>

- « L'AD va-t-elle continuer ? » voulut savoir Luna en le regardant avec une pointe de curiosité.

- « Elle va s'appeler l'armée de la liberté, la LL. Mais oui, elle va continuer : Voldemort n'est pas le seul ennemi et la LL va avoir du boulot. » rétorqua Harry en plongeant ses yeux émeraude, où brillait une volonté féroce, dans les yeux océan de Luna remplis de pureté.

- « Je suis heureuse, car je m'étais fait des amis. Je vais manger, à bientôt pour ton coup d'éclat. » déclara Luna en rigolant. Puis elle partit.

Harry sourit. Il l'adorait : elle était loyale, différente, gentille, courageuse et pleins d'autres choses encore. Il resta encore quelque temps avec le sombral avant de partir.

/

Dumbledore était assis tranquillement dans son fauteuil, en train de discuter tranquillement avec McGonagall. Ils étaient dans le hall et il ne manquait plus qu'Harry pour qu'il puisse commencer son discours. En attendant, il replongea dans ses souvenirs.

En repensant à la mort de Sirius, il sourit. Il était content de lui : il avait fait d'une pierre deux coups, il restait pantois devant son propre  
>génie. Soudain, il reconnut l'énergie de Potter, quittant la forêt interdite pour rejoindre Poudlard. Il fronça les sourcils : son énergie semblait différente, plus calme, plus sereine, plus forte. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'appesantir là-dessus, Harry arrivait.<p>

Les élèves mangeaient tranquillement. Manifestement, seule l'AD semblait s'inquiéter.  
>Soudain, franchissant les portes du grand Hall, Harry apparut dans toute sa splendeur. Tout le monde arrêta de manger : Harry se tenait là, à l'entré du grand hall, au regard de tous, il était vêtu d'habits noirs extrêmement moulants, montrant sa musculature féline. Il était d'une beauté irréelle, il semblait plus calme et plus distingué. La majorité des filles et des gars le regardait avec lubricité.<p>

Draco eut un sourire : enfin sa Némésis se montait sur un nouveau jour. Il semblait qu'Harry allait faire quelque chose de spéciale aujourd'hui.  
>Draco et Harry étaient à part, ils gouvernaient sur les deux plus importantes maisons et il s'était établi une sorte de lien entre eux. Ils se comprenaient plus que leurs proches et, même si dans la vraie vie ils se critiquaient et se considéraient avec mépris voir haine, ils se respectaient.<p>

Harry marcha tranquillement vers sa table avec une démarche royale : tout le monde le regardait avec surprise, en particulier Dumbledore qui décida de mettre fin à cette comédie de seconde zone.

- « Harry je te demande d'expliquer ton comportement qui ne te correspond pas ! » déclara Dumbledore qui s'était levé et le regardait avec surprise.  
>Comment pouvait-on autant changer en un jour ? C'est complètement impossible.<p>

- « Je n'ai rien fait de particulier. J'ai respecté le règlement donc je n'ai rien à expliquer. » déclara tranquillement Harry, en souriant comme s'il expliquait à un gamin turbulent de se mêler de ses affaires.

Seules trois personnes sourirent : Luna, Draco et Severus. Harry, qui regardait les élèves, eut un large sourire en voyant que L'AD le regardait avec confiance.

- « Veuillez respecter le directeur ! » s'exclama la directrice adjointe, outrée par un tel comportement d'un de ses lions.

- « Mais je le respecte. » déclara ironiquement le jeune élève.

- « Non ! » répliqua le professeur de métamorphose.

- « Si. » annonça tranquillement le jeune turbulent.

Tout le monde regardait le match comme un match de tennis, ils regardaient chaque participant tout à tour.

- Vous ne le respectez pas. Hurla le professeur de métamorphose.

- Si je le respecte. répondit froidement l'héritier Potter

- « STOP! » hurla le professeur de potion de toutes ses forces, qui n'arrivait plus à garder son sang froid en voyant les deux personnes, qui faisaient partir des rares qu'ils respectaient, se comporter comme des gamins.

- « Calmez-vous. Vous faites honte à Poudlard. Harry, je suis désolé mais l'année prochaine, tu seras en retenue avec moi. On va devoir discuter. » annonça le directeur avec un regard triste.

Harry étrangement, rigola de toutes ses forces : il était même plié en deux, il ne pouvait pas se retenir. Au bout de quelques minutes, il se releva, se calma et déclara d'une voix moqueuse.

- « J'ai oublié de vous dire, mais l'année prochaine je me barre de ce collège. »

Tout le monde se mit à parler en même temps. Le directeur en perdit même de sa superbe en affichant un air ahuris : une des légendes sur le fait que le directeur était omniscient venait d'être détruite.

- « Tu me déçois ! C'est n'importe quoi ! Tu n'as pas le droit, je t'en empêcherais. » marmonna le directeur, mais à voix haute.  
>Tout le monde l'entendit. Ce qui jeta un froid dans l'assemblée.<p>

- « Je suis émancipé, ma famille à bien voulu. Du coup, tant que je respecte les lois, je peux faire ce que je veux. » répliqua le jeune homme qui s'amusait follement.

Dumbledore, sentant poindre la défaite, fit ressentir son aura tout autour de lui et déclara ces termes d'une voix emplie de magie.

- « Je t'en empêcherai ! Je suis le président du Magenmagot, je t'en empêcherai ! Tu es l'élu et toi seul peux battre Voldemort !

Plus personne ne pouvait bouger, littéralement écrasé par le pouvoir du directeur. Sauf une personne : Harry éclata d'un rire froid.

- « J'ai envoyé une demande chez les français pour me protéger et, devinez qui est le conseiller de l'empereur ? Jean Delacour, le père de Gabrielle. Ils ont accepté.

- « Harry, de quoi tu parles ? » demanda Hermione intriguée, la curiosité titillée.

- « La France (1) est dirigée par un empereur depuis 1804. Elle est très puissante et contrôle un immense territoire. De plus, elle est alliée avec l'Allemagne qui contrôle, elle aussi, un vaste territoire. Etre sous la protection de l'empereur signifie que m'attaquer reviendrait à attaquer directement l'empereur, et par extension la France et l'Allemagne . Ceci reviendrait à déclencher une 3ème guerre mondiale , ce qui, avec Voldemort, reviendrait pour les Anglais à mener deux guerres en même temps. » Déclara Harry.

- « Bon, ce n'est pas tout mais il faut que j'aille chez Gringotts. Au revoir ! » ajouta l'héritier Potter, qui partit tranquillement alors que la salle était sous le choc et ne savait pas quoi faire.

Mais, alors qu'il franchissait la porte du grand hall, il se retourna et déclara

- « Au fait professeur, échec et mat. » Ron éclata de rire en entendant ces mots.

Quand Dumbledore se reprit, Harry avait déjà quitté Poudlard depuis longtemps.

* * *

><p>La France, l'Allemagne et L'Angleterre Magique, contrôlent un immense territoire, largement supérieur à celui moldu, ce sera expliqué en détail au prochain chapitre.<p>

(1) Pour éviter les répétition, je parlerais des pays magiques normalement et je préciserais pour les pays moldu.

Je remercie ronald92, , JTFLAM et Klaude pour leur reviews.

Je tient à remercier aussi Debelyou pour son excellent travail de correctrice.


	3. Chapitre 3: Grignotts

Chapitre 3: Gringotts

Disclamer: tout appartient à Rowling sauf les nouveaux personnages et mon scénario.

Note: ce chapitre parlera de beaucoup de choses et sera assez détaillé donc il va y avoir de longs paragraphes explicatifs.

* * *

><p>Napoléon 1er<p>

Je sais, quand il le faut, quitter la peau du lion pour prendre celle du renard.

Les règlements sont faits pour les médiocres et les indécis; rien de grand ne se fait sans l'imagination.

Georges Rodenbach

Les yeux sont les fenêtres de l'âme

* * *

><p>Harry, après avoir quitté la zone d'anti-transplanage, disparut pourréapparaître devant la banque des gobelins. Il remercia mentalement Poudlard de lui avoir permis de gagner du temps en embrouillant l'esprit du professeur.<p>

Il se dépêcha d'entrer dans Gringotts, car, une fois qu'il aurait atteint cet endroit, il serait sous la protection des gobelins et serait tranquille, enfin, presque : la menace d'une troisième guerre mondiale et, en même temps, d'une guerre avec les gobelins ne suffirait certainement pas à faire assez peur au directeur pour l'empêcher de l'enlever. Il avait remarqué que l'arrogance était un trait commun avec la plupart des mages blancs comme noirs, en passant par la métamorphose et aussi des Serpentards et des Gryffondors.

Quand il entra dans l'immense banque, tout le monde se retourna pour le regarder. Il les ignora et alla directement vers le 3ème bureau à sa droite.

- « Bonjour. Je viens pour mon héritage », déclara-t-il solennellement, en posant plusieurs papiers dont un montrant son émancipation venant de France. Il donna aussi la clé de son coffre.

Le gobelin, voyant qu'il était l'héritier des Potter, blanchit et fit  
>sonner une cloche. Il regarda avec admiration le jeune homme et annonça d'une<br>voix respectueuse que le directeur Rangock allait venir personnellement pour s'en occuper.

Harry acquiesça et garda son allure noble : vu le temps pendant lequel il avait travaillé dessus, autant que cela lui profite.

* * *

><p>Rangock se promenait tranquillement dans les couloirs de Gringotts, vérifiant de temps en temps la sécurité de certaines parties anciennes de la banque, quand la cloche sonna. Il reconnut instantanément le bruit de cette cloche : c'était pour annoncer l'héritage des familles fondatrices. Pressant le pas, il se dirigea vers le hall d'accueil tandis qu'il se remémorait l'histoire de ces familles.<p>

Elles s'étaient toujours haïes. Cette haine avait atteint son apogée vers 1100 lors de l'invasion de l'Angleterre. Mais, vers 1200, les familles s'étaient réconciliées et avaient fondé l'Angleterre moderne. Ce groupuscule était très puissant : chaque famille avait sa spécialité et était d'une force magique exceptionnelle. Ensemble, elles étaient invincibles, mais elles se séparèrent avec le temps, et beaucoup de ces familles fondatrices disparurent lors de la guerre entre Voldemort et Dumbledore.

A cause de la folie de ces deux hommes, beaucoup de choses avait péri. Il ne pardonnerait jamais ces fauteurs de troubles, qui avaient détruit une alliance millénaire.

Secouant la tête pour chasser ces mauvais souvenirs, il entra dans le grand hall pour voir Harry Potter, le survivant, la marionnette de Dumbledore, un pauvre gamin ignorant, se comporter comme le plus noble des sangs-purs avec un maintien digne des rois d'antan. Il respirait la puissance et la sérénité. Il vit dans son regard qu'il pratiquait l'occlumencie à un niveau incroyable. Il n'avait plus rien en rapport avec l'ancien Potter.

Ce dernier s'inclina profondément, et, d'une voix rempli d'un respect profond, prononça :

- « Empereur Rangock. »

Ce dernier sourit. C'était en effet une ancienne désignation par les familles fondatrices pour parler au chef des gobelins. Pour que l'héritier Potter parle de lui en ces termes, cela voulait dire qu'il avait eu connaissance de ses droits. Il reconnut l'essence des Potter en lui : il avait donc commencé à étudier la magie des Potter. Il hocha la tête et déclara d'une voix remplie de courtoisie, de politesse et de respect :

- « Héritier Potter! »

Tout le monde regardait la scène avec surprise, lors qu'Albus Dumbledore apparut. En voyant Harry se raidir et se préparer au combat, Rangock décida d'intervenir.

- « Que voulez-vous Mr Dumbledore ? » déclara-t-il d'une voix tranchante.

- « Je viens récupérer Mr. Potter. » répondit-il d'une voix calme.

- « Il est sous notre protection ainsi que sous celle de l'empereur Dexart. » répliqua-t-il, en ayant vu le signe qui indiquait cette protection.

Il fit en même temps un signe discret au gobelin voisin qui fit sonner une cloche. Aussitôt, des soldats apparurent et se mirent en rang derrière l'empereur Rangock.

Dumbledore fut très surpris de ce déploiement de force.

Rangock se mit en position de combat tandis que les soldats continuaient à arriver. Quelques clients partirent rapidement, mais d'autres restèrent pour voir ce qui allait se passer.

Dumbledore, en voyant cette résistance féroce, décida de quitter la banque, mais sûrement pour revenir avec des renforts.

Un client marmonna à un autre qu'on se croyait dans une parodie des feux ardents du dragon. Ce dernier acquiesça en regardant avec curiosité la scène qui se déroulait sous ces yeux.

- « Sécurité maximal ! Code Orange ! Niveau Delta ! Protection maximum ! Risque majeur et dangereux ! » proféra le gobelin à ses soldats, et à celui au centre qui fit sonner plusieurs cloches.

- « Héritier Potter, venez avec moi. » Indiqua Rangock, avant de partir et invitant d'un signe de la main, l'héritier Potter. Harry le suivit en regardant les soldats s'afférer, comme des soldats moldus rompus à cet exercice.

- « Comme vous avez certainement pu le constater, nous avons copié les moldus, qui ont inventé un système très efficace, je trouve. » Répondit Rangock.

Il était l'un des rares à ne pas mépriser les moldus. Même les familles sorcières blanches les méprisaient, ce qui était qu'une grossière erreur, à son avis. En effet, les moldus pouvaient être très puissants, voire même dangereux.

- « Ce n'est pas si étrange. Vous, les elfes noirs et les nains, voire même les dragons, pourraient même s'allier à eux, sous certaines conditions bien entendu. » Murmura l'héritier en regardant les tableaux de divers personnages importants.

Le gobelin eut un sourire. En effet, les moldus étaient une race guerrière comme eux. Donc ce n'était pas si étrange qu'ils s'inspirent d'eux. Il appela un gobelin et lui murmura quelque chose.

Ils arrivèrent finalement dans le bureau de l'empereur Gobelin. Il ressemblait au décor futuriste des moldus : les bureaux étaient entièrement recouverts de blanc, un siège noir trônant face à une table transparente et un autre fauteuil imposant, noir aussi, lui faisant face. Il n'y avait rien sur le bureau et Harry sut qu'il servait pour des transactions spéciales : la magie qui coulait en ce lieu semblait l'oppresser tellement elle était opaque.

Le gobelin s'assit sur le siège noir et invita le jeune homme à en faire de même. Les deux protagonistes se regardaient fixement : tous les deux savaient que quelque chose allait changer, plus rien ne serait comme avant.

- « Vous devez savoir que les gobelins, pour les héritages, sont protégés par de nombreux enchantements, largement supérieurs à tout les autres comptes en banque. Ils sont tellement bien protégés que même les gobelins ne peuvent les ouvrir sans l'aide d'un chef de la famille en question. » commença le gobelin avant d'être interrompu par la venue à toute allure du jeune gobelin à qui il avait causé toute à l'heure, il tenait un coffre.

Rangock sortit une clé de ses habits et ouvrit le coffre : il en sortit une bague et un petit diamant en forme de sphère qui semblait parfait à première vue, couvert de runes à l'extérieur. Curieusement à l'intérieur, une boule d'énergie noire et blanche pulsait doucement au centre du diamant, et des courants électriques de couleur pourpre très profond avec des pointes bleu-rose touchaient de temps en temps le bord, comme une lampe à plasma. La bague était faite d'un anneau en électrum et, au centre, d'un rubis entouré de minuscules diamants. Sur le rubis était représentés une hydre et un phénix dos à dos. La bague était très belle et semblait irradier de magie.

- « Prenez cette bague. Si elle vous accepte, vous serez reconnu comme un membre de la famille Potter et nous nous occuperons des formalités administratives pour que vous soyez reconnu en tant que tel. » annonça le gobelin avec joie.

Harry la mit sur son annulaire droit et, aussitôt, sentit la magie l'envahir et se propager en lui. La magie de cette bague semblait étudier chaque parcelle de son corps. Puis, tout d'un coup, elle revint dans la bague pour se répandre à nouveau dans son corps, mais plus doucement cette fois. Le jeune homme revint dans la vie réelle et remarqua que Rangock le regardait avec curiosité. Ce dernier murmura quelque chose dans l'oreille du jeune gobelin, qui le regardait avec intérêt et surprise. Le jeune gobelin partit assez rapidement.

- « Suivez-moi. » finit par dire l'empereur avant de faire le chemin inverse de ce qu'il avait fait tout à l'heure, pour arriver devant les portes qui emmenaient vers les coffres des clients.

Mais, au lieu de prendre le mini train, Rangock prit un petit chemin discret qui descendait, avant d'arriver devant une porte faite en argent et couverte de runes. Le gobelin mit sa main sur la porte et murmura discrètement quelques mots. La porte s'ouvrit pour permettre de voir une immense grotte ou se trouvait cinquante portes faites de divers matériaux et de diverses couleurs. Le gobelin donna le diamant au jeune héritier et lui demanda de le mettre dans le trou rond, puis de toucher la boule avec le centre de la bague. Il lui dit aussi que sa porte était la première à gauche.

La porte était faite en électrum, et diverses runes s'y trouvaient, dont certaines, à la grande stupéfaction du jeune héritier, étaient écrites en fourchelangue.  
>Il y avait un trou au milieu. Il y mit la boule, qui s'emboîta parfaitement. Puis il mit sa bague sur la boule. Il se sentit transporté et<br>dut fermer les yeux, face à la lumière qui se dégageait. Il rouvrit les yeux et remarqua qu'il était toujours au même endroit. Il se tourna pour voir d'immenses tas de pièces, des pierres précieuses, de nombreux livres et diverses armes comme habits. Il remarqua aussi que la porte, qui était à l'ouest, était maintenant à l'est par rapport à lui, ce qui voulait dire qu'il avait tourné avec elle.

Rangock attendait depuis une heure, lorsqu'Harry sortit. Il était vêtu d'une robe noire, son visage était caché par une capuche et il portait une faux. Le jeune homme avait surement sorti de nombreuses autres choses, qu'il avait certainement mises dans un sac sans fond ou quelque chose dans le genre. Rangock eut un sourire. Son équipement lui allait bien. Le jeune homme partagea son sourire, puis il enleva les habits, qu'il avait mis par-dessus de ses autres vêtements, et son arme pour la mettre dans le sac sans fond. Le gobelin était très content, il avait finalement eut raison. Ils s'échangèrent un regard de compère de crimes, puis sortirent et revinrent dans le hall. Là, l'empereur lui indiqua une sortie discrète dans l'allée des embrumes, pour qu'il transplane sans être vu, après avoir récupéré ses papiers et sa clé de coffre.

Rangock rigola : il fallait qu'il parle avec le ministre qui allait surement bientôt lancer l'assaut. Mais il ne regrettait pas ce qu'il venait de faire.

* * *

><p>Le prochain chapitre contiendra plus d'actions et moins d'éxplication, je remercie ma correctrice Debelyou pour sa correction.<p>

Je remercie aussi: yuseiko-chan, jument fiere , driftchris, Maximillen, adenoide, ronald92, JTFLAM et klaude pour leur reviews.

Klaude: j'ai fait exprès de ne pas écrire le chapitre explicatif pour laisser un peu de suspens, pour ne pas qu'on sache ce qu'il a fait pour qu'il soit aussi puissant.

JTFLAM: Promis pas de couple Harry/Ginny, mais ils resteront quand même très amis. Pour la réaction de Mcgonnal disons que c'est plutôt le temps qu'a employé Harry qui est irrespectueux, il parle normalement avec le directeur mais le ton est clairement irrespectueux, c'est pour ça qu'elle réagit comme ça. pour le nouveau directeur de LL en l'absence d'Harry c'est Hermione qui a prit la tête de l'armée.


	4. Chapter 4: Les familles fondatrices

Chapitre 4 : Les familles fondatrices. "Extrait de l'histoire brève d'Angleterre, Par Jemy connais".

Black, Bones, Gaunt, Londubat, Malefoy, Potter, Weasley, Prewett, Rosier, Avery...

Tout, les sorciers connaissent ces noms, mais finalement ils ont oublié le principal.

Ce sont les familles fondatrices, celles qui ont posé les première pierres de la république anglaise.

Pour les connaitre vraiment, il faut se concentrer sur le XIIème siècle même si l'époque qui nous intéresse réellement à durée de 1066 à 1234 soit 168 ans.

Tout commença en 1066, Guillaume le Conquérant un moldu normand, projeta d'envahir l'Angleterre moldu, Le rois français LupusVII, trouva cette idée très intéressante et entra lui aussi en guerre. Il faut savoir que la vie des sorciers français était très lié à celle des moldus. La France était séparée en plusieurs clans, assez soudé entre eux sous l'autorité d'un Roi provenant de la plus noble et la plus ancienne des familles françaises les Uruanna, au contraire des anglais qui étaient eux aussi séparés en clan, mais ceux-ci se faisaient souvent la guerre et n'avaient aucun chef. L'empereur profita de cette situation. Il s'allia à divers clans Anglais tel les Black, les Prewett, les Londubat et les Rosier. L'armée Française entraînée et disciplinée qui avait aussi l'aide de divers clans anglais conquis rapidement et facilement l'Angleterre.

A cette époque les sorciers français étaient de redoutable guerriers. Il existait même une unité guerrière appelée la première division, dont le simple nom suffisait à donner des cauchemars aux guerriers et stratège adverse. Donc même si les principaux clans anglais étaient très puissant, le reste de la population n'était pas très entraîné beaucoup de parent éduquait eux même, leurs enfants et ne donnaient qu'une éducation médiocre et très peu axé sur le combat, ce qui profita beaucoup au français.

L'empereur prit le pouvoir jusque à sa mort, donc pendant 168 ans(1). L'Angleterre connut une profonde mutation durant cette période, centralisation du pouvoir, modernisation de la sorcellerie, entrainement à l'art de l'épée (qui cependant disparut rapidement après la mort de l'empereur), la connaissance de formule française comme l'onde, et bien d'autres choses encore, mais à la mort de l'empereur son successeur en mauvaise posture ramena ses troupes en France, une révolution éclata, l'empereur à contre-coeur, décida de renoncer à l'Angleterre et les chefs des clans principaux anglais décidèrent de créer un nouveau gouvernement oligarchique(2) entre eux.

Les familles fondatrices maîtrisaient très bien la magie, mais elles étaient aussi spécialisées dans certains domaines, tel que l'enchantement pour les Potter, la magie noire pour les black, la magie fourchelang pour les gaunts, ... En fait elle était la noblesse de l'époque, très puissante ces familles repoussèrent de nombreuse invasions barbares, mais j'e parlerais de ça à mon prochain chapitre

* * *

><p>(1) Les sorciers ont une très bonne espérance de vie, qui est trois fois plus grande que les moldus.<p>

(2) Une **oligarchie** (prononcer [ɔligarʃi]) - du grec _oligos_ (peu nombreux) et _arkhê_ (commandement) - est une forme de gouvernement dirigé par un petit groupe de personnes qui forment une classe dominante. L'oligarchie peut être faite des meilleurs (« aristocratie » au sens étymologique), des plus riches (ploutocratie), des technocrates (technocratie), des Anciens (gérontocratie), de ceux qui bénéficient de la force ou de tout autre pouvoir de fait.

Désolé, mais j'ai beau me concentrer, je bute sur ce chapitre donc j'ai abandonné et je n'ai fait qu'un court chapitre, mais j'essayerais de faire mieux pour le prochain.

Maximillien, tu vas être content, je n'ai pas encore décidé mais il n'aura pas de couple Harry/Ginny.

adenoide, non pour l'instant il n'a pas fait d'horcuxe

Blie, désolé pour l'absence pour la peine j'essayerai de publier plus tôt le prochain chapitre

klaude potter241, JTFLAM et Valeria Kara merci pour vos reviews, elles me font très plaisir.


	5. Chapter 5: Souvenir d'un entrainement

Disclamer: L'histoire originale appartient à J., le reste m'appartient (mais si vous voulez vous servir de deux ou trois de mes idées, tant que vous précisez d'où vous tirez vos information, cela ne me gène pas du tout)

Note: Si pour l'instant Harry fait gary-sue ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne compte en aucun cas faire un Harry parfait et surpuissant, il faudra attendre un peu pour bien cerner le personnage et voir ses défauts, mais il en aura. De plus, il sera au même niveau que les autres à l'endroit ou il va étudier.

* * *

><p>« Le travail rien d'autre que le travail ! Rien de mieux pour forger un caractère et un avenir solides. » de Louise Simard<p>

« Le génie commence les beaux ouvrages, mais le travail seul les achève. » de Joseph Joubert

* * *

><p>Dumbledore soupira, il était assis sur son bureau et repensait aux derniers évènements qui venaient d'arriver, c'était un véritable échec, Harry avait complètement échappé à son emprise, contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait croire, il était vraiment peiné du mal qu'il avait fait à Harry et à tant d'autre, mais il l'avait fait pour protéger et sauver le peuple anglais, s'il devait le refaire il le ferait sans hésiter, mais cela n'enlevait en rien le poids qu'il avait sur les épaules. Maintenant il n'avait plus qu'à espérer que Harry fasse les bons choix.<p>

Loin de tout cela, Harry était tranquillement assis sur un lit dans une chambre d'un luxueux hôtel sorcier, repensait à la nuit ou tout avait véritablement commencée.

Harry marchait à vive allure dans les couloirs de Poudlard, la deuxième phase de son plan allait enfin pouvoir commencer, il s'arrêta devant la tapisserie de Barnabas le Follet, passa devant trois fois en pensant " Que le temps dans cette pièce ralentit et qu'à la place d'un an, une seconde s'écoule". Il ouvrit la porte en bois sans hésiter, il avait déjà fait des tests pour voir si le temps pouvait être ralentit dans cette pièce, qui avaient parfaitement fonctionné, il rentra dans la salle, ce fut un choc, devant lui se trouvait une bibliothèque contenant des centaines de livres, un bureau simple érable, avec une chaise en cuir noir à roulette. Les murs étaient en rouge et or et on pouvait voir plusieurs portes menant surement à divers endroits.

_**1 semaine plus tard :**_

Harry s'effondra essoufflé, il travaillait à un rythme effréné, mais il n'était pas épuisé magiquement, car il l'utilisait très peu, il avait divisé son emploi du temps en 3, il commençait par revoir les cours moldus, qui pourrait être utile, il faisait aussi divers sports, pour se muscler, puis il finissait par la spiritumagie, il dormait très peu, mais des progrès commençaient à apparaître, en effet il avait maintenant une excellente mémoire et on pouvait voir des muscles commençant à se dessiner, les cours moldus eux avançaient très vite, même s'il avait encore un très bas niveau. Heureusement qu'il avait amené de la nourriture et de l'eau en quantité, magiquement rapetissé et protégé par un sort de conservation, sinon à cette heure il serait mort de faim et de déshydratation depuis longtemps. Il se sentait un peu seul, mais les progrès qu'il avait fait l'encourageait à continuer.

_**7 semaine plus tard :**_

Harry était heureux, il venait de terminer sa session de 2 mois d'entrainement, son corp s'était affiné, sa chevelure avait poussé et il avait noué ses cheveux en queu de cheval, il avait un niveau d'un élève de 15 ans, sur les cours moldus et il avait acquis une mémoire parfaite et une excellente compréhension, il avait appris qu'il ne pouvait pas mesurer l'occulmencie, du coup il avait utilisé une autre technique du même genre il allait enfin pouvoir passé à l'entrainement magique.

_**Le jour suivant :**_

Notre jeune prodige, frissonna de peur quand il repensa à son programme pour les 10 prochains mois :

-1 heure de sport

-1 heure de spirimagie

-1/2 heure sur les cours moldus

-1 Heure pour les repas

- 9 Heure et 1/2 pour les différentes magies, toute les matières du cursus scolaires (ils remerciaient d'ailleur la salle pour fournir tout le matériel nécessaire), l'étude du fourchelang ( en effet il avait appris que le fourchelang était une magie a part entière), la magie ancienne, la magie blanche et la magie noire, (il avait besoin de toute l'aide possible pour vaincre Voldemort), l'alchimie (une branche très ancienne et oubliée de la magie), la magie des éléments et commencé à étudier la transformation animagus. Il sourit en s'imaginent les réactions de Ron et de Hermione. Hermione serait bien sur contente qu'il se soit mit à travailler et voudrais suivre le même entrainement tout comme Ron même s'il allait se plaindre qu'ils travaillaient trop et qu'il ne voulait pas avoir deux intello comme amis.

_**5 Mois moins un jour, plus tard :**_

Un vent intense se leva et se mit à tourbillonner dans la salle pour percuter à vive allure un mannequin en bois qui fut pulvérisée, Harry était essoufflée, il s'entraînait à la magie élémentaire qui consistait à trouver son élément (feu, eau, air, terre, foudre, bois, métal, vent, lumière, glace ...) et à l'utiliser. D'ailleurs Harry se remémora le premier chapitre du livre qu'il avait lu et qui expliquait tout avec précision.

Chapitre I : _Introduction_

_ La magie des éléments semble au premier abord fascinante et très puissante, mais sa maîtrise est longue et ardue. Avant de commencer à maîtriser cette magie on doit d'abord en savoir un peu plus, sur cette magie._

_ Il faut savoir qu'il existe des milliers d'éléments et encore plus de **facettes** de ses éléments : la plupart des croyances sur le fait qu'il n'existe que quatre ou cinq éléments sont totalement fausses) il en a des milliers allant des plus attendus (feu, eau, terre, vent, ...) au plus inattendu (magnétisme, mercure, soufre, glaise, gravier, ...), en effet **l'élémentaliste** cherche l'élément qui le correspond le plus, j'ai employé le mot facette faute de mieux, car pour un élémentaliste, un élément peut être appréhendé de diffèrent façon et/ou être mélangé à un autre prenons l'exemple de la vapeur, un élémentaliste de glace maîtrise techniquement l'élément feu et eau, mais en pratique c'est entièrement différent, un mage de glace ne maîtrise pas l'eau et le feu, il ne peut pas utiliser cette magie pour faire du feu ni de l'eau, il ne peut maîtriser que la vapeur._

_ La magie des éléments peuvent **altérer **des sorts d'autres magies, mais pas d'inquiétude généralement les sorts qui ont un rapport avec l'élément sont renforcés, cette altération, peut être facilement __contrôlé pour tous élémentalistes ayant commencé à étudier depuis quelque mois. Un élémentaliste qui maîtrise un élément peut plus facilement se lier avec **élémental** (être magique, constitué en grande partie d'un élément et/ou le maîtrisant avec la perfection) de ce même élément._

Chapitre II_ : Comment choisir son élément _

_Il faut tout d'abord savoir ce qu'est un **élément.**_

_Un élément : caractérise toutes les forces, matières ( ne pas oublier de séparer les trois états (solide, liquide et gazeux) et énergies qui existent, il en existe des milliers. il faut savoir qu'un élément peut caractérisé une, deux ou les trois forces primordiale (force, matière et énergie)_

_Pour choisir son élément, il faut simplement choisir celui qui vous attire le plus. Votre magie commencera à se lier à cet élément à force de pratique_

_**Attention**: Ne tentez pas de maîtriser deux éléments, au mieux cela va baisser vos pouvoir et pour le pire, il ne faut mieux pas l'imaginer._

_Ci dessous une liste exhaustive(1) élément commun_

_..._

Harry avait décidé de choisir le vent et c'était entraîné, il avait atteint un excellent niveau, tout comme pour l'entrainement pour devenir animagus, la métamorphose, les dcfm, la magie noire, la magie ancienne, le fourchelang, les potions, l'alchimie, la métamorphose, l'enchantement malheureusement il avait un peu plus de mal pour la magie blanche, la divination, les runes, L'arithmancie, la divination. Pour les autres matières (essentiellement théorique )grâce à sa mémoire parfaite, il avait atteint un niveau incroyable. Il avait maintenant le niveau d'un septième année de type hermione, (c'est-à-dire que s'l passe des aspcis il aura facilement des O partout) pour les autres matières non enseignés à poudlard il avait un peu plus de mal, mais à la fin de l'année il aurait le niveau qu'il voulait atteindre, il avait décidé de passer les 6 prochains mois pour avoir le même niveau pour les cours français, car il avait prévu d'aller dans une école française. La plus connue et la plus dure.

En France il existe trois écoles, l'école Beaux-batons qui est plutôt un pensionnat pour jeune fille, le niveau de l'enseignement est médiocre, L'école D'Illian qui est l'école officielle en France, très réputé pour son enseignement, elle propose un nombre énorme de matière et enfin celle qui voulait rejoindre était en fait la seule université dans le monde, elle sélectionne les élèves lors d'une immenses épreuve secrète, elle propose trois diplômes, la licence, le master et le doctorat, elle accepte toutes les races, (fée, elfes, loup-garou, vampire, gobelin, animaux antropomethamorphe(2), ...) pour peu qu'elles parlent français.

En outre il avait atteint le niveau d'un excellent lycéen dans toutes les matières principales et pouvait maintenant parler français, grec et latin, il avait appris la danse, les cours de maintiens, ... Il avait pris ses cours, car il était un membre de la noblesse et ça pourrait toujours lui servir. Il étudiait aussi l'ophiologie (la science des serpents) qui lui permettait de mieux comprendre les serpents.

Il avait en farfouillant trouvé une Orbe blanche et une Orbe noire, les Orbes étaient des instruments d'un temps oublié qui étaient de deux couleurs les blanches détruisaient toutes les malédictions et les noires toutes les bénédictions, dès qu'il avait touché l'orbe blanche, il avait commencé à voir flou, il avait enlevé ses lunettes pour voir si elles avaient un problème et là miracle. Il voyait correctement, en y réfléchissant c'était logique, un de ses ancêtres avaient surement du faire une bêtise, genre être surpris en train de regarder la fille d'une famille importante dénudée et pour être punis, on avait rendu sa famille et ses descendant myopes sur plusieurs générations, avec une malédiction. Heureusement qu'il avait touché l'Orbe, sinon il aurait été myope toute sa vie.

**_5 mois plus tard :_**

Une vague de nostalgie envahit notre jeune héros, aujourd'hui c'était son dernier jour avant longtemps dans la salle sur demande, il avait fini son programme d'étude il était même en avance, il avait commencé la magie sans-baguette et avait refait tout les sorts simples sans baguette, à sa grande joie il avait réussi à faire le spero patronum en informulé, sort extrêmement difficile, il avait un excellent niveau pour les cours moldus, pour la magie élémentiques il avait toujours du mal à canaliser sa puissance, mais avait une très bonne affinité avec son élément. Il regarda encore une fois la salle où il se trouvait avant de partir, pour aller s'endormir dans son dortoir.

Demain allait être une rude journée.

Harry chassa ses souvenirs pour se concentrer sur son présent, il allait avoir deux semaines chargés, il devait passer ses buses et ses aspics en Angleterre et en France.

* * *

><p>(1) exhaustif : Qui inclut tous les éléments possibles d'une liste, qui traite totalement un sujet.<p>

(2) antropomethamorphe : qui peut se transformer en humain ce mot n'existe pas je l'ai inventé en dépit des règles, car il vient du grec antropo: humain et du latin méthamorphosis: métamorphose, alors que normalement on ne doit pas mélanger un mot grec et latin mais il a pour moi, une bonne consonance et il explique exactement ce que je voulais dire.

De plus le fait que je parle d'antropo qui veut dire humain à la place de antropoeidès qui veut dire humanoïde (qui prend la forme d'un humain) n'est pas une erreur.

vampire-marie: Tu vas être contente LL va prendre beaucoup d'importance, de plus Dumby et Voldy vont beaucoup baver, j'ai lu les premiers chapitre de la fic espoir et j'ai adoré, pour la suite tu vas être contente on va commencer à enter dans l'action.

JTFLAM: Ne t'inquiète pas Harry ne vas pas pardonner de sitôt à Serverus, mais celui-ci sera du côté d'Harry, il a prit conscience qu'il ressemble à Lily et il fera tout pour protéger le fils de Lily, mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il va devenir gentil, il sera toujours comme avant et il va surtout l'aider dans l'ombre.

JTFLAM, Jay-Werdraght, klaude, Muschat et Maximilien : merci pour vos reviews.

Vos reviews me font très plaisir et m'aide à continuer, je me répète mais encore une fois merci pour vos reviews.


	6. Chapter 6: Examen d'entrée part1

Disclamer: L'histoire originale appartient à Rowling, le reste m'appartient (mais si vous voulez vous servir de deux ou trois de mes idées, tant que vous précisez d'où vous tirez vos information, cela ne me gène pas du tout, cela me ferait même plaisir)

Note: Dans ce chapitre, Harry va perdre sa tendance Gary-sue et on va avoir les premiers combat, j'espère que ça vous plaira

Désolé, pour le retard, j'essayerais de publier un chapitre de meilleur qualité et faisant plus de mots dans pas longtemps.

* * *

><p>L'imagination gouverne le monde!<p>

L'impossible est le refuge des poltrons.

Les règlements sont faits pour les médiocres et les indécis; rien de grand ne se fait sans l'imagination

Napoléon 1er

* * *

><p>Harry soupira assis sur un rocher, il se trouvait sur une colline verdoyante et on pouvait voir une forêt au loin. il était venu en avance à la convocation pour être près, il avait mal dormit l'angoisse l'empêchant de rejoindre le pays des rêves, du coup il était assez fatigué et attendait avec impatience la venue du juge qui viendrait leur faire passer l'épreuve, pour savoir s'il allait être accepté dans l'université d'Umbra.<p>

Il était là perdu dans ses sombres pensées quand un elfe apparut à côté de lui sans aucun bruit, il avait les yeux lilas, des cheveux couleur neige, une allure svelte, de longues oreilles pointus et surtout il était vêtu d'une robe blanche lumineuse contrastant avec la robe noire d'Harry. A peine ce mystérieux personnage arrivé, qu'il se mit à parler toute vitesse.

Salut, content que tu sois là, comme ça je ne suis pas le seul à être en avance, j'avais peur d'être seul, tu te sens d'attaque pourquoi tu es venu aussi en avance ... Le monologue de l'elfe aurait pu continuer longtemps, si Harry irrité n'aurait pas arrêté l'elfe.

Tu vas parler encore longtemps. Répondit sèchement Harry qui n'était pas d'humeur. Mauvaise réponse pensa aussitôt Harry en voyant la lueur d'amusement dans les yeux de l'elfe, heureusement pour lui l'elfe décida d'arrêter de l'embêter.

-Désolé j'aime bien embêter les gens, mon nom c'est Draëghir Olligrïôr. Se présenta joyeusement l'elfe

-Moi aussi, désolé aujourd'hui je suis de mauvaise humeur, j'ai mal dormit, nom nom c'est Harry Potter. Répondit joyeusement cette fois Harry, légèrement déconcerté par le comportement de l'elfe.

- Il y a déjà du monde, tu vois on n'est pas en avance. S'écria une voix, Harry se retourna pour voir deux filles monter la colline, la première surement une vampire vue sa peau très blanche et ses yeux rouges sang, elle avait des cheveux aubrun, tandis que la 2ème surement une louve-garou vu ses dents pointus, elle avait les cheveux de la couleur du blé et de beaux yeux océans.

-Je penserais qu'on serait plus nombreux que ça. S'étonna Harry

-La plus part ont pris les portoloins que l'université, nous a donnée. Déclara avec mépris Draëgir et les trois autres connaissaient parfaitement la raison, cet excès de générosité qui n'était pas du tout le genre de l'école, sentait le piège à plein nez.

Le groupe commença à sympathiser et a discuter entre eux, pendant que d'autres personnes apparaissaient. Au bout d'un moment quelqu'un apparut sans que personne ne le remarque.

- Vous n'êtes que 15 ! S'exclama surpris le personnage, celui-ci avait les yeux couleurs grises et les cheveux noirs comme sa robe.

- Oui. Répondit effrontément Angella, la vampire.

L'individu mystérieux eut un large sourire.

-Les autres vont bientôt venir, mais comme vous êtes en avance, je vais vous laisser ce peu d'avance, vous allez franchir un portail spatial vous menant vers un endroit inconnu, vous devriez atteindre le sommet de la plus haute montagne, sans se déplacer magiquement bien entendu. Selon votre prestation vous serez accepté ou non, vous pouvez accomplir cette mission seul ou a plusieurs au choix. Déclara l'Inconnu avec amusement d'une seule traite

- Et les autres ? Voulut savoir Rosa la louve-garou.

- Disons qu'ils vont avoir une migraine vraiment atroce pendant quelques jours et partirons pénalisé pour l'évaluation. Déclara nonchalamment celui qui semblait être le juge.

- Bien entendu le facteur temps, n'aura pas une énorme importance, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour trainer en route. Sur ces mots un portail rond de cinq mètres apparut, il était de couleur violet et d'étranges symbolesétaient écrits en bleu, tandis que des figures toutes aussi inexplicable était dessinée en rouge.

Le groupe de quatre s'échangèrent des regards signifiants qu'ils faisaient la quête ensemble. Les trois compagnons d'Harry franchirent le portail sans inquiétude, Harry tenta de ne pas montrer son trouble par fierté et les suivient. Quand il traversa le portail il eut l'impression d'être aspiré, compressé et être propulsé à une vitesse inimaginable.

Quand il sorti du portail ce qu'il vit le laissa sans voix, le ciel était rouge sang avec un peu de jaune, au loin un soleil rouge foncé brillait, il avait des collines devant eux dont une particulièrement grande qui était surement l'endroit où il fallait aller.

Devant eux, s'étendait une forêt à perte de vue. Harry se mit sur ces gardes, rapidement suivi par les trois autres.

Ils pénétrèrent dans cette forêt angoissante, sachant pertinemment que leur avenir se jouait maintenant. Jusqu'à leur arrivée, ils n'auraient aucun répit, car il savait que celui-ci leur serait fatale, la peur envahissait leur âme et étouffait leur corps, chaque pas la tension montait d'un cran, la forêt était silencieuse sans vie, ce qui était le plus effrayant. Aucune des quatre personnes parlèrent, elles marchèrent silencieusement.

Soudain, le froid commença à se faire sentir, un frisson leurs parcoururent l'échine, et la peur s'insinua dans leurs pensées et dans un même mouvement les quatres personnes sortirent leur baguettes, et chacun se mit d'un côté et prononcèrent d'une voix inébranlable, emplis d'espoir le sort salvateur

-SPERO PATRONUM ! Un fenrir d'un blanc pur sorti de la baguette d'Harry, suivi par le phénix un peu plus terne de Draëgir. celui d'Angella un loup, et de Rosa une chauve-souris brillaient tellement qu'ils aveuglaient presque le groupe. Les détraqueurs furent repoussés avec une facilité déconcertante, à la plus grande joie du groupe, mais malheureusement les detraqueurs rôdaient toujours près d'eux et le quatuor commençait à fatiguer.

- On commence à fatiguer, je sais qu'on doit garder nos forces, mais on n'arrivera à rien si ça continue je propose d'augmenter l'intensité de notre sort quitte à se fatiguer. Proposa Draëgir en voyant que leur patronuscommencèrent à faiblir, les trois autres acquiescèrent.

Harry se concentra sur son souvenir le plus heureux et occulta tout le reste, il ne pouvait pas perdre maintenant pas après tout ce qu'il avait fait et tout ce qu'il avait à faire il refit le sort avec assurance en concentrant une grande partie de sa magie sur son sort, sa baguette commença à luire et a emettre une vague de chaleur qui réconforta son propriétaire, un fenrir plus grand, plus blanc, plus féroce et plus puissant sortit,il se précipita avec férocité contre les détraqueurs, il senti la peur reculée, preuve qu'ils avaient réussis. Au bout d'un moment les patronus revinrent, Harry caressa la tête de l'animal qui ronronna avant de disparaître, tout comme ceux de ses compagnons.

Le groupe se reposa un peu avant de reprendre sa marche, au bout d'un moment la fort devint silencieuse.

Harry se tendit s'attendant au pire et il eut parfaitement raison, devant lui se tenait un groupe de huit manticores. Le manticore est une créature à l'intelligence humaine, mais dont la violence a toujours empêché le ministère de la magie de la classer dans une autre catégorie que celle d'animaux dangereux. Il a une tête d'homme, un corps de lion et une queue de scorpion, il sécrète un venin mortel pour tout ce qui est organique. Dernier détail et non des moindres sa peau repousse tous les sorts. D'ailleurs il se souvenait qu'Hagrid avait réussi à créer les Scrouts à pétard en mélangeant les manticores et les crabes de feu. Il faudrait qu'il demande comment il avait fait.

- Scutum. Dit calmement Harry en faisant un arc de cercle.

Le poison d'une couleur verte foncée s'étala sur le dôme translucide, Harry annula le bouclier puis se précipita sur la manticore en face de lui, il fit glissé une faux réduite de sa manche et l'agrandit avec sa magie sans baguette (3)

Ne perdant pas de temps il se servi de sa magie du vent pour accélérer ses mouvements et trancha net la gorge de la manticore qui s'effondra, le corps séparé en deux parties, sa lame se mit à luire faiblement, Harry regarda autour de lui, 4 manticore était au tapis, Draëgir se battait avec une aisance remarquable et maniait sa lame avec dextérité, il ne fessait aucun doute qu'il était plus fort que la manticore, mais il avait l'air de s'amuser et ne donnait pas le coup de grâce, Rosa elle se battait à main nue contre une autre manticore, elle prenait doucement l'avantage, comme Angella qui elle se battait avec un fouet. La dernière manticore se dirigeait vers lui, les manticores vivaient en meute, mais considérait qu'interférer entre un combat comme une grave insulte.

Il para le coup de griffe et esquiva de justesse le poison, la manticore évita sa contre attaque, il n'y prêta pas attention,Soudainement il eut une idée, il projeta une vague de vent qui fit reculer la manticore et profitant de l'effet de surprise il lui trancha le coup. Il sourit aux autres qui avaient finit leur combat avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

* * *

><p>Commentaires barbant.<p>

Scutum (2) est comme le protego un sort basique de défense, néanmoins il est très efficace contre ce qui est solide et liquide, mais il laisse passer les sorts et les gaz. L'utilisateur doit prononcer la formule puis faire un arc de cercle, une sorte de barrière translucide apparaît puis se transforme en dôme, si l'utilisateur ne fait pas l'arc de cercle et pointe directement sa baguette seule une barrière apparaît.

Magie sans baguette (3) très coûteuse cette magie a néanmoins l'avantage d'être rapide.

Merci à deubelyou, pour ses conseils, mais comme je change mes écrits après qu'elle les corrige, si il y a des fautes c'est sûrement à cause de moi.

Maximilien, ne t'inquiète pas j'essaie de poser mon personnage, mais le caractère d'Harry commence à se dessiner

klaude, c'est normal en fait Dumstrang, Beaux-batons etPoudlard sont considérés comme des écoles médiocres dans mon histoire

Llyllylilou Je vais essayer de disperser mes flash-back

Skoliro j'essaie de construire des chapitres plus grand, mais j'ai encore un peu de mal ^^

ronald92, Kaori Jade, adenoide, elo-didie, Xanara : Merci pour vos reviews elles me vont droit au coeur

Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui m'encouragent, car sans vous je n'aurais jamais autant progressé et mon histoire n'aurait jamais dépassé les deux chapitres.

N'hésitez pas à me critiquer car ça permet de m'améliorer.

à bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre.


	7. Chapter 6: Examen d'entrée part2

Disclamer: L'histoire originale appartient à Rowling, le reste m'appartient (mais si vous voulez vous servir de deux ou trois de mes idées, tant que vous précisez d'où vous tirez vos informations, cela ne me gène pas du tout, cela me ferait même plaisir).

Note: Dans ce chapitre, Harry va apprendre qu'il n'est pas le seul à ne pas aimer se faire réveiller brutalement ^^

Désolée, pour le retard, j'ai décidé de m'imposer un rythme, car j'ai réalisé que j'avais des devoirs et que l'un d'eux et de ne pas vous faire attendre, donc à partir de maintenant j'écrirais 1 chapitre par mois, donc le prochain chapitre sera publié le 2 Octobre rassuré j'ai déjà commencé à l'écrire et j'avance bien, il sera plus grand que ce chapitre.

* * *

><p>- Harry, réveille-toi. Murmura une voix douce, avant de le secouer comme un prunier.<p>

- Quoi ? Marmonna Harry, ronchon. Il détestait se réveiller rapidement, il préférait prendre son temps.

- Rien d'important, tu viens juste de t'évanouir après avoir dépensé une trop grande quantité de magie, alors qu'on se trouve dans un territoire hostile, peuplé de manticores, de détraqueurs et d'autres créatures en tout genre. Déclara sarcastiquement la louve.

- Parfait, murmura-t-il avant de s'endormir, pour être aussitôt réveillé par une eau extrêmement glacée.

Deux minutes plus tard, après qu'Harry ait fini de courir dans tous les sens, l'elfe le prit en pitié et le sécha d'un simple mouvement de baguette.

Suite à cet interlude sympathique, le groupe repartit tranquillement, dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

Une heure plus tard, après quelques affrontements mineurs (au cours desquels Harry, malgré sa fatigue, montra son habileté au combat et à la métamorphose), deux ou trois énigmes et plusieurs pièges évités, ils finirent par arriver au bord de la grande montagne qu'ils devaient gravir. Celle-ci était extrêmement rocailleuse et pentue. Harry remercia Merlin d'avoir eu la bonne idée de prendre des cours de sport, ce qui lui permit de suivre le rythme de ses compagnons.

Alors qu'ils se reposaient assis sur d'énormes rochers de couleur bronze et de forme bizarre, le jeune elfe décida d'engager la conversation.

- A votre avis, va t'on rencontrer d'autres ennemis dangereux ? Demanda le jeune elfe.

- Ouais, je pense qu'on va sûrement affronter un magyar à pointes. Blagua Harry.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Un grondement très puissant résonna et les rochers commencèrent à bouger. En fait ce n'était pas des rochers, mais un troupeau de magyars à pointes très en colères, d'avoir servi de lits à quatre minuscules insectes bruyants.

Ni une ni deux, notre groupe se mit à courir à vive allure.

Notre jeune héros lança une vague de vent surpuissante dans le but de les ralentir, avant de se rappeler que leurs ennemis crachaient du feu : lancer de l'air sur du feu qui vient à pleine vitesse sur vous, n'est vraiment pas une bonne idée. C'est ce qu'Harry se dit quand il vit une énorme boule de feu frôler le groupe de très près.

- Baissez-vous ! Cria la vampire, avant de lancer un sort vermeil qui explosa en plein vol, provoquant une énorme déflagration. Harry était sûr d'avoir aperçu une lumière moqueuse dans les regards des dragons qui traversèrent le nuage et qui, naturellement, ne subirent aucun dommage.

Harry, voyant que la situation commençait à empirer (Angella et lui avaient du mal à tenir debout), eut une idée. Il sortit un pendentif doré assorti d'un rubis en forme de phoenix. Il se souvenait parfaitement du jour où il l'avait acheté : il se promenait dans l'avenue des lumières (il s'agit de l'équivalent du chemin de traverses pour l'Angleterre) quand il l'aperçut. Il avait aussitôt décidé de l'acheter. Le vendeur lui avait appris qu'on pouvait y entreposer des objets en les mettant devant le pendentif, en prononçant un nom et en pensant à ce que l'objet entre. Pour faire ressortir l'objet, il suffisait de prononcer le nom qu'on avait donné à objet.

- Éclair de feu, récita-t-il.  
>Aussitôt, son balai apparut comme s'il était sorti de nulle part. Il décida de l'enfourcher. Il ne pouvait pas se rendre sur le sommet de la montagne par un moyen magique, mais il voulait seulement détourner l'attention des dragons de ses amis et les semer.<p>

Harry ne pensait pas pouvoir éprouver tant de joie à remonter sur un balai après un an d'absence. Finalement, il avait bien fait de le récupérer (1).

- Debout! Cria Harry. Il s'éleva dans les airs et s'approcha des dragons tout en évitant adroitement les flammes lancées par le groupe de dragons. Juste avant d'en percuter un, il vira subitement à gauche et partit en direction de la forêt.

Les magyars à pointes partirent dans sa direction. Quelques minutes plus tard, le jeune sorcier revint, débarrassé des dragons.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu savais aussi bien voler ? Tu as largement le niveau pour être professionnel ! S'écria Draëghir, sidéré.

- C'est vrai que je me débrouille. Marmonna Harry, gêné. Il n'avait jamais aimé être au centre des regards et il n'était pas aussi bon que ça.

- Tu te débrouilles… tu rigoles ? Tu battrais à plate couture Allexander Johnson (l'attrapeur de l'Angleterre). Répliqua la suceuse de sang, surprise.

- Je suis d'accord avec elle, même si j'aurais pris quelqu'un d'autre comme référence (en effet ce dernier n'est pas connu pour son jeu, mais plus pour ses frasques). Rajouta sa meilleure amie.

Le groupe se remit en route dans la joie et la bonne humeur, discutant de quidditch. Et, sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte, ils finirent par arriver en haut de la montagne. Devant eux se trouvait une magnifique coupe dorée, ornée d'émeraudes et à sa droite, une vielle botte usagée. Harry, ayant l'habitude de voir des vieux objets servir de portoloin, prit directement la vielle botte sans réfléchir.

Soudain, les quatre personnages disparurent pour se retrouver dans une grotte. Devant eux se trouvait le professeur qu'ils avaient vu avant de partir. Il souriait de toutes ses dents, un sourire qui ne laissait présager rien de bon. Ils n'imaginaient pas combien ils avaient raison.

- Je vous ai bien observé et nous avons décidé de vous accepter dans l'UDC, plus communément appelé l'unité de combat.

- Merde! Fut la réponse du groupe.

* * *

><p>(1) Je vous dirais comment il a fait pour le récupérer plus tard.<p>

Je tiens à remercier deubelyou, m'as beta-readrice et l'immense travail qu'elle fait

Je remercie Maximilien, Klaude, Xanara et adenoide pour leur revieuws

Klaude: Rosa n'as pas été surprise le Fenrir est un loup issue de la mythologie et n'as rien à voir avec les loups-garous


	8. Chapter 8: L'autre côté du miroir

Disclamer: L'histoire originale appartient à Rowling, le reste m'appartient (mais si vous voulez vous servir de deux ou trois de mes idées, tant que vous précisez d'où vous tirez vos informations, cela ne me gène pas du tout, cela me ferait même plaisir).

Note: Dans ce chapitre, vous verrez l'autre côté du miroir des chapitres 6

Comme vous le savez, j'ai décidé de m'imposer un rythme, car j'ai réalisé que j'avais des devoirs et que l'un d'eux et de ne pas vous faire attendre, donc à partir de maintenant j'écrirais 1 chapitre par mois, donc le prochain chapitre sera publié le 2 Novembre.

* * *

><p>Napoléon 1er<p>

Le vrai caractère perce presque toujours dans les grandes circonstances

* * *

><p>Louis Durand, était un jeune sorcier de 28 ans et avait un physique banal, cheveux bruns, yeux bleus, taille moyenne, mais on pouvait le qualifier de prodige, rusé et talentueux il avait non seulement réussi l'immense exploit d'entrer dans l'académie la plus dure du monde de la magie, mais aussi d'entrer dans l'unité de combat - une classe spécialisée dans le combat et plus communément appelé l'UDC- choisissant la crème parmi la crème, l'élite parmi l'élite, les élus parmi les élus en matière de combat, de plus cette unité exigeait que ses combattants soient très doués pour la recherche.<p>

Il ne se démarqua pas par ses compétences moyennes pour un étudiant dans l'UDC, ni par un charisme qui n'avait rien d'exceptionnel, mais par son intelligence affûté et ses fins talents d'observateur, il ne pouvait facilement deviner la force de ses adverses ou alliés et leur potentiel, c'est pourquoi il avait été désigné pour être le professeur de duel et le professeur principal de l'UDC, lors de leur test, pour entrer dans l'école, et être aussi leur professeur principal.

Lorsque l'examen se déroula, il fut convié dans la salle de réunion du personnel, la salle était spacieuse et richement décorée, chaise ultra-confortable, table de travail fait dans un bois précieux, et sur le mur d'en face un gigantesque écran divisé en une quarantaine de petits écrans, rapportant le déroulement de l'examen.

Louis s'installa à côté de son collègue et accessoirement meilleur ami, Ivan Aksakof du même âge il dirigeait l'unité de recherche (l'UDR), cette unité était spécialisée dans la recherche, mais exigeait de ses chercheurs d'être très doué pour les combats, en effet L'UDC et l'UDR était deux branches à part de l'école et s'entendait très bien, venant sûrement du fait qui étaient bons dans le domaine de prédiction de l'autre et que les deux organismes étaient très liés. Il fallait savoir que l'école était divisé en club, l'UDC, l'UDR, l'unité de charme (qui apprenait à ses élèves à charmer leur auditoire) l'unité de traquage, ... et en club celui de quidditch, de cuisine, ...

- Il a quatre recrues qu'il risque de t'intéresser. Murmura doucement Ivan à son voisin pour ne pas alerter les autres. En fait l'école est divisée en classes chaque une ayant sa spécialité et quand on passe le second examen, un examen écrit concernant toutes les classes, tupouvais choisir une classe parmi celles où tu avais une moyenne assez bonne pour les matières demandées. Mais, il existe une ancienne règle qui autorise des professeurs à choisir des élèves pour qu'il rejoigne leur classe ( et les élèves ne peuvent pas refuser), cette règle date de la fondation de l'école, en effet l'université fut construite en partenariat avec la France, l'UDC et l'UDR sert de base d'entrainement pour les futures recrues des unités de combat et de recherche Française, du coup l'UDC et l'UDR pouvaient choisir les élèves qui leur semblaient prometteurs, même s'ils ne voulaient pas car si ceux qui étaient choisis refusaient, il ne pouvait pas étudier dans cette école, pour éviter que la jalousie des autres classes soit trop forte on leur avait aussi donné ce droit.

Mais l'UDC et l'UDR n'étaient pas très aimés -voire détesté-d'autres classes, en effet, ces classes bénéficiaient de nombreux avantages et tout le monde ne parlait que d'eux au point d'oublier les autres classes, du coup les autres professeurs principaux envieux, désireux, jaloux ne se gênaient pas de mettre des bâtons dans les roues de ces deux unités, en choisissant ceux qui intéressaient les deux dirigeants de ces classes.

Louis regarda attentivement le gigantesque écran, puis son regard se posa sur un petit écran. Il vit le petit groupe de quatre personnes en train de combattre les manticores, Ivan n'avait pas menti, ils combattaient avec efficacité, et l'humain avait beaucoup de potentiel. En regardant attentivement il vit que le groupe n'était pas pressé et prenait son temps, ils ne semblaient pas inquiets et prenaient même le temps de s'amuser, lorsqu'il vit l'humain se déplacer avec une facilité déconcertante sur son balai, il sut à l'instant même qu'il serait admis dans l'équipe de quidditch de l'école. En tout cas il avait déjà fait son choix, il était sûr qu'il demanderait à ce groupe de venir dans sa classe. De plus un phénomène le troublait, les vampires et les loups-garou, se détestaient et étaient tout le temps en conflit, c'était vraiment bizarre que deux membres de ces races si opposés soient amis.

Ivan connaissant par coeur Louis et sachant que le groupe allait rejoindre la classe de son ami ricana, il était impatient de voir la réaction du groupe, en effet cette classe était l'un des 2 plus durs au monde(1) et la plupart de ceux qui rejoignaient cette classe étaientdes personnes d'élite et les élèves devaient réaliser un travail de titan et était la cible des autres élèves et d'atroces rumeurs circulaient sur les élèves de ces branches et enfin on ne pouvait pas refuser si un professeur principal vous choisissait pour intégrer sa classe.

Le groupe de 4, avec un humain, un elfe, une selenophobe et une héliophobe arrivèrent à la dernière épreuve. Annonça Elodie Favre professeur de cuisine, elle devait avoir dans la trentaine et avait de splendides cheveux dorés et ondulés et d'envoûtants yeux turquoise, douce et compréhensive elle était l'un des meilleurs cuisinières son talent était reconnu partout dans le monde, par contre elle avait un énorme défaut elle était insouciante voir une blonde sans cervelle, mais la dernière réflexion venait de Laurent un séduisant vampire qui s'était prit un râteau.

- Ils sont rusés. Constata Laurent de Médicis (celui qui s'était pris un râteau) un magnifique vampire à l'allure malicieuse et juvénile, professeur de métamorphose, il avait de longs cheveux noirs, les yeux chocolat une peau d'ivoire sans imperfection et des traits anguleux et fins. Ce dernier semblait quand même beaucoup surpris par l'étrange amitié entre la louve-garou et le vampire, mais lui au moins il n'avait aucune réaction ridicule, en effet la plupart des personnes dans la pièce cachaient très mal leurs étonnements, ils avaient tous les yeux larges comme des soucoupes, certain avait du mal à respirer, d'autres se frottaient les yeux dans le vain espoir que tout ceci soit un rêve, le directeur lui, riait comme un demeuré.

Revenons en au groupe, Louis était impressionné ils n'étaient pas tombés dans le piège en se précipitant sur la coupe, celle ci était juste une coupe normal contrairement à la vielle botte qui était un faux portoloin coupé à un sort de sommeil indétectable. En effet ça permettait aux organisateurs de réveiller tout le monde en même temps pour la seconde épreuve ou de permette aux élèves sélectionnés par les professeur principaux, de ne pas attendre des plombes, que leur professeur viennent leur annoncer la nouvelle.

Un trait rouge passa à deux mètre de lui. Les loup-garou et les vampires étaient déjà entrain de se battre, discrètement les personnes non-concernés, se déplacèrent à côté du directeur pour apprécier le combat, le directeur sortit du pop-corn et quelques boissons, pour que les spectateur puissent profiter pleinement du spectacle.

Un suceur de sang lança une vague d'argent liquide en direction des esclaves de la lune qui s'étaient réfugié du côté gauche de la salle, un effrayé de la lune(2) annula le sort d'un geste de la main et lança une vague de lumière, aussitôt contré par un sort d'obscurité. Puis la vrai bataille commença.

Tout le monde avait oublié de regarder les écrans, mais Louis en jetant un coup d'oeil à l'écran vu une autre humain qui l'intéressait il venait de tuer une chimère, une chimère était une créature à tête de lion, corps de chèvre, queue de dragon, vicieuse et assoiffée de sang, très puissante, il fallait être assez fort pour la tuer. Les recrues de l'année semblait prometteur. Songea Louis, avant de répondre au directeur qui venait de poser une question importante.

-30 francs sur les vampires!

* * *

><p>(1) Je vous laisse deviner l'autre ^^<p>

(2) périphrase pour loup-garou

J'ai eu un peu mal avec tous les informations dans ce chapitres, j'espère que ce chapitre n'est pas trop oppressant.

Xanara, Maximilien et yachiru-chan92: j'espère avoir répondut à vos questions.

adenoide: Oui, il sera mieux préparé à affronter Voldy, mais celui-ci sera aussi très puissant, je rappelle que c'est un mage noir ayant dépassé les limites de la magie traditionnelle, dont seul Dumbledore réussit à lui tenir tête et qui a faillit réussir à prendre le contrôle de la Grande-Bretagne.


	9. Note

Désolé, je vais reporter mon prochain chapitre au mois prochain ou dans deux mois, car je dois sérieusement me mettre à étudier mes cours et j'ai plusieurs choses à gérer, (écriture de ma propre histoire, une autre avec des amis, ...) mais, j'essaierais de poster un nouveau chapitre le plus vite possible.

J'ai aussi deux choses à vous dire.

**_Premièrement_**.

Je vous conseille de rejoindre ce site il est génial hp-fresh-start/forumactif

Voici le résumé

Lorsque le survivant fut sur le point d'épouser la jeune Weasley, Les déesses du destin et de la magie comprirent leur faute et lui permirent de recommencer sa vie. Lorsqu'il s'éveilla, tout ce que l'on connait de l'histoire du survivant n'était qu'un vilain cauchemar. Néanmoins, pour que la catastrophe ne se répète pas, Les déesses descendirent sur terre et prirent forme humaine afin de veiller à ce que tout soit correct. Poudlard connut alors une nouvelle jeunesse, Dumbledore dût accueillir ces deux jeunes filles dans son école sans aucune possibilité de refus.

Tout démarre le 1er Septembre, à la gare King cross, lorsqu' Harry rencontra pour la première fois le monde magique...

Venez jouer, incarnez vos personnages favoris ou créez le votre. l'histoire est à refaire, le "finalement" n'est plus. Le monde des sorciers a besoin de vous pour vivre!  
>Méchants, gentils, neutres, créatures magiques, soyez nombreux à vous amusez et à Rp!<p>

ATTENTION : DRARRY EN VU!

Une histoire où on peut jouer un perso d'harry ou en inventer un, et aussi écrire des RP

_**Deuxio**_

Un peu moins de 400 personnes ont lut le chapitre 8 et 3 personnes ont laissé des reviews.

Il ne faut pas abuser. Sachez que les reviews sont très importantes pour moi, donc j'accepte les critiques facilement me disant que ça me permet de m'ignorer, mais il y a une choses que je déteste, c'est quand on n'accorde pas d'importance au travail des gens.

Je n'ais rien d'autre à dire.


End file.
